


Homophobic ghosts? Really?

by pullmyfingerCRASHgiggles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Ghosts, M/M, Over Protective Dean, Sam Ships It, Sharing a Bed, cas gets hurt, cas is kind of human, homophobic ghost, mentions of suicide trigger warning, pre destiel - Freeform, sam is sick of their shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pullmyfingerCRASHgiggles/pseuds/pullmyfingerCRASHgiggles
Summary: In all fairness, Dean's back was hurting on the sofa and Cas' bed looked comfyDean, Sam and Cas are on a ghost hunt. Dean is mothering Cas, Cas is getting annoyed, Sam is sick of them both. Homophobic ghost thinks Dean and Cas are a couple. What could possibly give a ghost that kind of idea?Kinda crack, kinda serious
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	Homophobic ghosts? Really?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I'm super bored in isolation so here we go  
> There's not a specific season that this is set in other than Charlie is around and they have found the bunker. Could be any time. Use your imagination gang.  
> Enjoy.

** Sam's POV **

I knew we had to ease ourselves back into hunting. 

Cas' grace was fading more and more each day to the point that he was eating at least once a day and sleeping every night. He was still an angel but his grace was very weak. He was definetly more human now.

I could tell that it was getting to him too, he was barely coming out of his room and whenever he did; Dean would start picking a fight or he would pick a fight with Dean. That usually ended in them both storming into their rooms and slamming the doors. It was exhausting. 

Cas wanted to get into hunting again since the angels had completely written him off but Dean didn't want him to start it whilst his grace was weak and obviously Cas took offence to that and would argue until he and Dean were both blue in the face and or drunk. 

But physically I was fine, Dean was fine. In terms of a human, Cas was also fine. 

We'd been out of the game long enough. 

I thought a simple Salt'n'Burn would be good enough.  
.   
They could vent their frustrations out on digging six feet into the ground whilst I would sip a beer and shine a torch down there. 

  
It sounded great. 

  
The case was only a couple of towns over too. Barely an hour away from us. 

  
Two friends had been visiting friends and were staying at a motel and were killed with locked doors and windows, no sign of forced entry. A mysterious black liquid in the room. 

  
Dean came into the kitchen then pouring himself a cup of coffee and then one for Cas bringing them both to the table and sitting down. 

"Morning." He grumbled.

  
"You good?" I asked. 

  
"Getting stir crazy in here man. Gotta shoot at something." Dean sighed, sipping his coffee. 

  
I grinned. "Well that's good, because I've got a case. So get this, two friends were staying in the Franklin Motel, from Missouri, only in Kansas for the weekend to visit some friends. The second night they stayed in the motel they were killed, no forced entry and no witnesses. Our thing for sure." 

  
Dean took the iPad from me, scanning over the report. "Huh." He considered it. "Seems easy enough. Think he's ready for it?" Dean nodded out of the kitchen. 

  
I rolled my eyes. "Dean, Cas is _fine_. You gotta stop treating him like he's fragile. He's itching to leave as bad as we are." 

  
"Hmmm." Dean ran a hand through his hair. "I guess so."

  
"It's a milk run, all we need to do is figure out who the ghost is, burn the bones. Done."

  
"Morning sunshine." Dean ignored me and grinned at Cas who shuffled into the kitchen with a frown on his face and bad bedhead. 

  
"Good morning, Dean. Sam." Cas mumbled, taking his seat beside Dean and taking the coffee mug he knew must be his. 

  
"Found a case. Just a couple towns over, vengeful spirit. You in?" Dean waggled his eyebrows. 

  
"You want me to come?" Cas asked, narrowing his eyes at Dean.

  
"I found the case, Dean." I huffed. 

  
Dean ignored me again, looking to Cas. "Course you're coming. Say we meet at the car in twenty minutes?" Dean turned to me. 

  
"Sure." I rolled my eyes and stood up heading to get my bags together, trying not to smirk when I heard Cas thanking Dean for the coffee in his grumpy morning voice. 

  
I got to the car first, sliding into the front seat. 

  
Cas arrived next, his hair tamed and he seemed like he was in a better mood.

  
"Nice threads, Cas." I grinned. 

  
"Dean has loaned me some clothes for the day." Cas looked down at his dark jeans and green flannel smiling softly. 

  
I fought the urge to roll my eyes. 

  
Dean jumped in then. "Fit okay, buddy?"

  
"Yes, Dean. Thank you." 

  
"Can't have you looking like an agent all the time." He chuckled. "Let's go." 

  
I waited in the car as we checked into the motel, trying to find more on the case but there was hardly anything online. The police report hadn't even been written yet. 

  
"Room 17, next door to the murder room. You're on the couch tonight." Dean grinned and threw the key at me. "I'm gonna go find us some lunch." 

  
I caught it. "Why would I need to sleep on the couch?"

  
"There's only two beds." Cas walked with me into the room. "The manager said that there's only rooms with two beds available, he said that as soon as we walked inside, I don't mind taking it." 

  
I shrugged him off. "It's fine, man. We'll probably have this under control and be home in time for bed anyway." 

  
Cas nodded and sat at the table, pulling Dad's journal out of Dean's bag and flicked through. 

  
"Okay, so I was thinking that I speak to the manager of here since he only saw you and Dean. Ask him a few questions. You and Dean can go to the morgue and check the bodies and speak to the police. Sound good?"

  
Cas nodded. "Your father worked a case in this town twenty years ago." He pointed to a page in the journal. I shuffled my chair closer and looked.

  
"Vamps? I don't think it's related, Cas." 

  
"But it is curious. He barely made any notes when most of the others are very thorough, even if they are mostly in code..." He pursed his lips thoughtfully. 

  
I shrugged. "He probably thought it was just a milk run, rogue vamp." 

  
Cas narrowed his eyes at the journal. "I just want to make sure." 

  
"Cas." I sighed. "It'll be nothing, trust me." 

  
"But what if we make a mistake?"

  
"You're trying to prove yourself to Dean, right?" I guessed. 

  
He looked down. "No." 

  
"Look, you're an angel but you've been with us long enough that you're a good hunter, man. Dean's just thick skulled, he's just trying to protect you." 

  
Cas sighed. "It's irritating." 

  
I chuckled. "Believe me, I know. The best way to get him to quit it is to carry on doing your thing, he'll let up soon. It took me years until he'd even consider letting me go on a hunt alone." 

  
"Really?" Cas looked up. 

  
"Yeah, dude. He's just looking out for us. That's what he does. Tell him about the vamps if you want but it won't be anything." 

  
Cas nodded. "Alright, Sam." 

  
I clapped him on the shoulder as I headed to the bathroom to change into my FBI threads. 

  
Once I was back, Dean came back to the motel with burgers in tow. 

  
"Hey, did you know Dad was here a while back?" Dean chowed down on his burger. 

  
"Yeah, Cas mentioned it." I nodded, taking a seat to start on my food. 

  
"We might of even stayed here before." He chuckled. "Doesn't ring any bells." 

  
I shrugged. "They do all merge into one gross motel." 

  
Dean laughed. "You're not wrong. So you're scoping out here and me and Cas go into town?"

  
I nodded. "Did the manager say anything to you?"

  
Dean nodded. "I asked him what room the friends were staying in, it was next door. Number 18. They were two guys, he seemed really uptight when I was asking though. Didn't wanna tell me much, only that we were safe and the police had a lead so we would be completely fine here." 

  
I nodded. 

  
"He was lying about something." Cas said. "But I couldn't tell what it was." 

  
"I'll get it out of him." I threw my trash away and headed out of the door and towards the front desk. There was a short middle aged guy there.

  
"Excuse me, sir?" I called his attention. "Are you the manager here?"

  
"Yeah, what can I do for you? We've only got a couple of rooms available." 

  
"Busy for this time of year huh?" I asked. 

  
"Some event in town." He shrugged.

  
"Ah." I nodded and pulled my badge out. "Agent Perth, FBI. I'd like to ask you a few questions about last night." 

  
The guy rolled his eyes but stuck his hand out. "Pete Moone. Glad to be of service." 

  
I nodded, ignoring the bad attitude. The sooner this was over with the sooner we could dig the damn grave and get out of here. 

  
"Right, can you tell me what happened? The full day, in your own words." I took out my notepad to take notes.

  
Pete sighed big but turned to me. "They came here two days ago. Larry Michaels and Calvin Thomas. They asked for a room for a couple nights, paid in cash. They were fine the first night but in the morning they complained their room was cold, I told them I'd get someone out to look at it, but I went in and the room was fine. The A/C working fine, I figured they'd just want a refund or something so I told them they weren't gonna get any money out of me, they got what they paid for. Then around two in the morning I get banging on my door and the police are there, telling me I need to answer some questions and two of my guests were found dead." 

  
"Who called the police?"

  
"Shouldn't you know that, agent?"

  
"We weren't told much, my partners are speaking to the local police now." I cleared my throat. "Who called the police?"

  
"The girls in room 19. They heard the guys shouting or something and called the police." 

  
"Are they still here?" 

  
He nodded. "Police have already questioned them though." 

  
"Right, do you mind taking me to the room so I can have a look around?" 

  
"Sure, it's not been cleaned yet. My cleaning lady doesn't start for another hour." 

  
"That's great." I smiled and followed him across the lot to room 18. 

  
Pete followed me inside. 

  
There was a lot of blood. 

  
All over the walls and carpet, bloody footprints to the door then a bigger pool of blood. 

  
I heard yelling from next door, room 17. My room. Great. 

  
"Will you just trust me on this, dammit!" It was Dean's voice. 

  
"You're overreacting, again!" Cas shouted back. 

  
Pete scoffed. 

  
"What?" I turned to him. 

  
"Nothing, just people like that." He rolled his eyes. 

  
"Yeah, arguments can be annoying. I'll go and calm them down." 

  
Pete followed me as I knocked on the door. 

Dean answered rolling his eyes after seeing me in the peephole. 

  
"What?" He glared. 

  
Cas was sat on a bed glaring at Dean. 

  
"I'm trying to do an investigation here guys, mind keeping it down?" I scowled at them the most I could whilst keeping in FBI mode. 

  
"But-"Cas started. 

  
Dean held his hand up. 

  
Cas glowered at him but shut up. 

  
"Sorry, agent. We're heading out anyway. Let's go." Dean huffed and grabbed Cas by the arm and dragged him out of the room. 

  
Pete wrinkled his nose. 

  
I rolled my eyes and shut the door, heading back to room 18. 

  
Seeing it for the second time the beds struck me as strange. 

  
"You said the two men were friends right?"

  
"Yeah, why?"

  
"Then why is one bed untouched and the other one was clearly being used." 

  
"Maybe one of them hadn't gone to sleep yet." He shrugged, his eyes shifting. 

  
I sighed. "One of them hadn't slept in the two days they were here? They were sharing? Why didn't you just give them a single room?" 

  
"Look, buddy. I don't know where you're from, but here. We don't condone that kinda behaviour. Not in this motel." 

  
I grit my teeth. "I see. So they were sharing the bed, they weren't just friends. Were they acting suspicious at all? Anything odd about them?"

  
"Aside from the obvious?" Pete snorted. "Look, they were just two guys. I ignored their life style because they were paying cash, alright." 

  
"Yeah, I got it. They said that their room was cold-"

  
"But when I checked it was fine." 

  
"Yeah, have you noticed anywhere else in the motel being cold recently?"

  
"Kinda question is that?" He raised his eyebrows. 

  
"Just a routine question." 

  
"No, everything's been peachy." Pete's lips went thin. "Look, do I need to stay here and babysit you or can I go about my business?" 

  
I controlled my expression. "I don't need you." 

  
"Fine." He huffed and left the room. 

  
Dick. 

  
I called Dean. 

  
"What's up?"

  
"You and Cas finished your domestic?" I chuckled.

  
"Shut up. What do you want? We've just finished with the bodies. Not much to see. Stab wounds. Heading to the police station now." 

  
"The victims. Not friends. They were together." 

"Like together together?"

  
"Yeah, Dean. Like a couple." I rolled my eyes. "Manager seemed real mad about it too, refused to give them a single room that's why everyones assuming they were friends because it was a twin room." 

  
"Okay, what's that got to do with the case?"

  
I shrugged. "Could be nothing, but could be something worth looking into. It was the room next door that called the police when they heard yelling from the room. Real thin walls here." 

  
"Yeah, you don't say. Cas says that the manager was lying about something, you get that vibe too?"

  
I sighed. "Yeah, but he just seems like a real scumbag guy, could be anything." 

  
"Scumbag how?"

  
"Refusing to give the two vics a single room because of their 'lifestyle choice' as he said. Seemed real bugged out by you and Cas too when you were arguing, I think he thought that-"

  
"Yeah, okay. Got it." Dean sighed. "You think this might not be our thing? Maybe scumbag manager did it?"

  
"I don't think so. He said he was asleep when it happened, police knocked his door down. But he could of been lying about it, I don't know." 

  
"We'll check his story with the cops. Anything else?"

  
"Yeah, I think we're definitely dealing with a ghost. The couple complained about their room being real cold on the first night." 

  
"Sounds pretty cut and dry. Talk to the witnesses next door, we'll regroup once we're done here. Meet at the diner we passed about a five minute walk up from the motel?"

  
"Sounds good." I hung up.

  
I headed out of the room and went next door, knocking. 

  
A young woman opened the door, her eyes were red rimmed. 

  
"Can I help you?" She sniffed. 

  
"Yeah, I'm sorry to bother you ma'am, Agent Perth, FBI." I flashed my badge. "I'd like to ask you some questions about last night." 

  
"We spent all night at the station." The woman stared up at me confused. 

  
"Just dotting the I's and crossing the T's." I nodded. "May I come inside?"

  
She nodded, wiping her eyes and shutting the door behind me, locking it. 

  
"Sorry for intruding on you, I'll be as fast as I can." I headed to the table and sat down, I instantly noticed that only one of the beds looked used. "How many nights have you been here?" 

  
"Last night was the first night." Another woman came through from the bathroom. "Coffee?" 

  
"I'm alright, thank you." 

  
"Hell of a first night." The first woman rolled her eyes. "I'm Sarah, this is my partner Fiona." 

  
"Partner? As in-"

  
"Girlfriend." Sarah nodded. "You're not gonna be a dick about it too, right?" 

  
I chuckled and shook my head. "Of course not. Pete, the manager. He told you there were no single rooms left I'm guessing?"

  
Fiona nodded. "He's been a dick ever since we walked through the door but I guess he wants our money." 

  
"Yeah, I got that vibe from him. Sorry you had to deal with that, why not just go to a different motel?" I asked. 

  
"They're all booked up." 

  
"All the motels?" I raised my eyebrows. 

  
"And actual hotels, bed and breakfasts. All full." 

  
"That seems unusual." I scrunched my eyebrows. 

  
"There's a pride event on in town, not many of those around here so everyone swarms here every year. Everyone says to avoid this motel because of the douchey manager but we didn't think he would be that bad." Sarah huffed. 

  
"Ah I see. When is the event?" 

  
"Today and tomorrow. I don't think we're gonna go now. Honestly, last night just ruined everything." Fiona sat at the table and took Sarah's hand.

  
"Can I ask what happened, from your experience?" 

  
Fiona nodded. 

  
"We had just finished watching a movie and we were getting ready to go to bed when we heard the guys next door start banging around at first we just thought they were having a good time." She smirked. "But then one of them started screaming, like really screaming. Like he was terrified. We both ran out and knocked on the door to try and see what was happening. We didn't know what to expect. Then the other guy started shouting too, he was shouting for us to help him. We tried opening the door but it was locked, that's when Sarah called the police." 

  
"What time was this?"

  
"Around 2 in the morning." Sarah shrugged, wiping her eyes again. "They were really nice guys too, they spoke to us when we checked in." 

  
"Was there anything odd about either of them that you noticed?"

  
They both shook their heads. 

  
"Right, so they didn't seem like the type to fight between themselves?" 

  
Fiona shook her head. "Someone else was definitely in that room with them. The police said they didn't find anyone or even a sign of someone else being in there but there was no way they did that to each other." 

  
I nodded. "I know this is hard, but you've done really well keeping yourselves together. Pete told me they complained about their room being cold the night before last, have you had the same problem?"

  
Fiona shook her head. "This room has been fine. Why?"

  
"Just covering all the grounds. I'll leave you with my card, anything weird happens or you remember anything else please call." I smiled at them and headed out. 

  
'On my way' I text Dean quickly and slipped out of the room in case Pete was watching. 

  
Dean and Cas were bickering in the booth when I arrived. 

  
"Will you two quit it for just five minutes?" I groaned. 

  
"Maybe when Cas stops being a damn baby." 

  
"Maybe when your brother stops being a dumbass." 

  
I sighed, holding the bridge of my nose. "Did you stop arguing for long enough to get information at least?"

  
Both of them scowled at me but Cas passed me his notepad and I passed him mine. 

  
"Nerds." Dean mumbled. 

  
"What do you do to remember stuff, Dean?" I challenged. 

  
"I don't. I just forget them like a cool person." Dean smirked, obviously with no cases he'd been catching up on Brooklyn-99.

  
"That's not helpful." Cas huffed at Dean and scanned my notes. "So the women in the room next door are also in a relationship?"

  
"Yeah, there's some pride event on in town today and tomorrow so Pete's making money where he can, not that he wants to have gay people in his motel." I explained. 

  
Cas nodded. "The police did say they suspected the two men were in a relationship but until they contact the families they can't say anything." 

  
"So you think we have a homophobic ghost?" Dean asked, sipping his beer. 

  
"Could just be wrong place wrong time. Might not have anything to do with that." I shrugged. "But I've dragged up the death records for the town for the last fifty years. Twenty people have died at that motel." 

  
"Same room?" Dean asked. 

  
I shook my head. "At least one death in each room. Different kinds of people too. But look, in the last fifteen years they've all been two men." 

  
Dean sighed. "Homophobic ghost." 

  
"Why would a ghost care about other people's sexualities?"

  
Dean shrugged. "Some people are just dicks, thank your Dad for that one." 

  
Cas scowled at him. "It's not my fault humans misinterpret things." 

  
Dean rolled his eyes. 

  
"Guys." I sighed before they could start again. "There's four deaths in the last fifty years that could be our ghost. There's Sandra Miller she died in 1974, she was run over in the parking lot and died instantly. Then we have Franklin Moone died in 1997 he shot himself in his office. Next is Daniel Harold died in 1999 after an overdose. Then in 2009 Bethany White she was murdered here by some guy, he was caught and is up for parole in ten years." 

  
"Are we thinking Danny? Overdose is a harsh way to go." Dean pursed his lips. 

  
I furrowed my eyebrows. "Maybe. Dammit." 

  
"What?" Cas asked. 

  
"They were all cremated apart from Sandra Miller." 

  
"So it's her." Dean grinned. "Let's get our dig on." 

  
Digging was going just as I'd hoped. 

  
Cas and Dean muttering to each other whilst digging as I stood above shining the torch down, reading up on Sandra's history. 

  
"Y'know she doesn't seem like she's a homophobic ghost type." I shrugged reading what the papers said in 1974.

  
"Sam it was the seventies, almost everyone was a homophobe then." Dean sighed, grunting as he dug more. 

  
"Yeah I guess so." I gave Dean a hand up who then pulled Cas up too. 

  
"Let's light this bitch up." Dean grinned and poured salt over her, handing his matches to Cas. "Go on buddy, first official salt and burn you get to do the honors." 

  
Cas turned to Dean with a big smile. "Really?"

  
Dean clapped him on the back. "You earned it." 

  
Cas smiled and lit the matches, throwing it into the grave. 

  
"You needed to say something cool, Cas." Dean sighed. 

  
"Like what?"

  
"I don't know, like burn in Hell you bitch." 

  
Cas rolled his eyes. "I don't think that's appropriate." 

  
"She's killing people, I think that deserves being called a bitch." 

  
"I doubt she was doing it when she was alive. At least she won't be killing anyone else. But you are right, she was a bitch of a ghost." 

  
"There we go." Dean chuckled and warmed his hands on the fire, waiting for it to go down. "You are shovelling this all back on, Sammy. My knees are gonna give out." 

  
I laughed. "Yeah, that's fair." 

  
We got back to the motel for one in the morning, the police outside trying to break down the door on number 19. 

  
"You two are covered in dirt, I've got this." I pushed Cas and Dean towards our room whilst I headed to the police. 

  
"FBI, What's going on officer?" I asked as I flashed my badge.

  
The guy turned to me with a grim look on his face. "Some girl called about twenty minutes ago saying something was in the room trying to kill her and her partner. We came as fast as we could but the doors bolted and no ones answering us shouting." He sighed. "Think the guy who got the other two is still in there." 

  
"Oh God." I sighed. 

  
Finally they got inside. I followed them in. 

  
Sarah and Fiona were slaughtered. Both of them dead with multiple stab wounds. Sarah was in the bed, eyes staring at the ceiling. Fiona was on the floor by the bed, her hand still on Sarah's arm, eyes closed. 

  
"Jesus, what a blood bath." One of the cops sighed. 

  
I ran a hand through my hair and headed to the walls, the report said the ectoplasm was in the air vent. 

  
I swiped my pen across it and sure enough my pen came out covered in the stuff. 

  
Great. 

  
"Officer, you said this was called in not twenty minutes ago?"

  
"Yeah. By one of them too, looks like we just missed the sicko who did this." 

  
I sighed. 

  
We burned the bones over an hour ago. 

  
"Excuse me." I slipped out and headed into our room. 

  
Cas and Dean had both gotten changed and showered. "What's happened?" They both asked. 

  
"That couple. Killed by a ghost." 

  
"Looks like we didn't burn that bitch in time, huh?" Dean sighed and Cas looked down angrily. 

  
"It wasn't Sandra. Sarah and Fiona were alive twenty minutes ago. They called the police. This just happened." 

  
"So it's one of the cremated ghosts. Perfect." Dean groaned. 

  
"Do you think it's the man who had an overdose?" Cas asked. 

  
"It could be. We need to find out how many other gay couples that are here and get them out. Now." Dean sighed. "What excuse can we think of?"

  
"We could just tell the truth?" Cas asked. 

  
"Cas, how many times?" Dean groaned. Humans lie. We need to lie." 

  
"And say what?" Cas challenged him. "A gas leak sounds less likely than a murderer targeting gay couples when there's actual proof of the murders." 

  
"He's right." I added.

  
Dean sighed. "Fine, let's go scare the gays." 

  
I headed over to Pete's room and banged on the door. 

  
"What the Hell?" He groaned, bleary eyes opening the door. 

  
"You haven't heard? More of your guests are dead." I sighed and let myself inside and turned the lights on. "I need you to tell me every single gay couple that are staying here right now and their room numbers." 

  
"Why?" He glared. 

  
"Because that's the second couple dead in two days. I'm not taking anymore chances."

  
Pete muttered about disturbing his sleep but got out his log book and a piece of paper and started writing. 

  
_'Room 3- Jeremy Rainer and Thomas Market_

  
_Room 4- Katie Reed and Danielle Morgan_

  
_Room 10- Michael Forest and Vincent Forest_

  
_Room 13- Caleb Smith and Matthew Lord_

  
_Room 15- Margaret Johnson and Samantha Johnson_

  
_Room 17- Dean Smith and James Novak_

  
_Room 19- Sarah Jones and Fiona Jones_

  
_Room 23- Leona Daniels and Brittany Vine'_

  
I tried not to smirk at Dean and Cas on the list and thanked him and left. 

  
"Right, 8 rooms, 6 if we don't include ours and the victims. I'll take rooms 3 and 4. Dean you take 10 and 13. Cas you get 15 and 23. Tell them whatever you need to, tell them to come back in the morning and get their stuff." 

  
They both nodded and went off to the rooms, I noticed they were both blushing when I mentioned our room. 

  
I made quick work of getting my couples out, they seemed to already be packing up and getting ready to go anyway. 

  
The same happened with Dean and Cas'. We met back in our room. 

  
"Think the ghost is done for the night?" Dean yawned. 

  
"Hopefully." I grumbled. "I just wish we knew for sure who it was. My money's on Franklin." I skimmed through his history. 

  
"Why him?" Cas yawned and sat beside me. 

  
"He used to own this place before he died. Passed it onto his son, Pete. And Pete's a giant dick when it comes to gay people, can only assume that he learnt that from his Dad." I sighed. 

  
"What would he be tied to if he was cremated?" Cas asked, yawning again. 

  
"Cas, you need to go to bed man." Dean sighed, a hand on Cas' shoulder. 

  
"I'm fine." He shrugged him off. 

  
"Cas." Dean sighed. 

  
"I'm fine." Cas scowled. 

  
"Look, Dean's probably right. We're not gonna find anything tonight and all the gay couples are gone. The ghost isn't gonna be active. We all might as well get some shut eye." 

  
Cas sighed. "We're all going to sleep?"

  
"Yeah." I nodded. I knew how he felt, like Dean was babysitting him. It was more annoying than he was letting it on to be but I knew even if I spoke to Dean about it he wouldn't let up. 

  
"I'll take the couch." Cas mumbled, heading to the bathroom to get dressed. 

  
Dean sighed. 

  
"Cut him some slack, Dean. He's trying his best." 

  
"I know he is, I just want him to get some sleep." Dean rolled his eyes getting himself changed, not caring about my eyesight or my brain needing bleach."He puts too much on himself, I just want him rested up and ready." 

  
"He's better than a lot of other hunters." 

  
"He second guesses." Dean huffed. "Once he's confident I'll let up." 

  
I rolled my eyes. "He won't get confident unless you trust him." 

  
"Whatever. I'm taking the sofa by the way." 

  
"Sure." I grinned, It wasn't fun having to deal with a grumpy Cas in the morning anyway, never mind grumpy morning Cas who'd slept funny on a sofa. 

  
Cas came out of the bathroom dressed in Dean's old pj's looking annoyed. 

  
"Are you sure there's nothing we can do tonight?"

  
"We're sure. We'll go and give the manager a talking to in the morning, find out some stuff about his old man." Dean grinned. "You've done good today, Cas." 

  
Cas smiled weakly and headed to the sofa until Dean turned him around. "I'll take the couch, you get some rest." 

  
Cas rolled his eyes but mumbled a thank you and got into the bed, falling asleep instantly. 

  
"Sure you don't wanna kiss him goodnight?" I teased. 

  
Dean blushed. "Bad enough scumbag Pete thinks it." 

  
I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, I'm gonna shower. Night." 

  
"Yeah, night Sammy." Dean grabbed a blanket and got himself settled on the couch. 

  
By the time I came back from the shower Cas was mumbling in his sleep and Dean was snoring. 

  
I sighed and got settled in my own bed thinking of how we could convince Pete to tell us what happened with his Dad. 

  
The thoughts were racing around in my head until I heard the sound of footsteps, my eyes snapped open.

  
I saw a figure above Cas' bed. I slid my hand underneath my pillow for my gun. 

  
"Cas." The figure whispered, shaking Cas. 

  
Oh, it was Dean.

  
I took my hand off my gun and closed my eyes again, trying to get back to sleep. 

  
"Cas dammit, wake up." 

  
"Dean?" Cas mumbled. 

  
"Yeah, it's me. Scoot over that sofa is killing my back." Dean whispered. 

  
"Do you want me to sleep on it?"

  
"No, just make some room, dumbass." 

  
"Okay, Dean." 

  
There was some creaking and shuffling around until one of them sighed. 

  
I smirked at this development. 

  
Maybe this was how they finally ended up getting together. I needed to remember to text Charlie in the morning. 

  
"Cas your damn elbow's in my ribs." 

  
"Move your ribs then." 

  
Dean groaned. "Just move it." 

  
Cas huffed but there was more shuffling around. 

  
"Dean, get off. You're too warm." 

  
"Stop elbowing me and I'll consider it." 

  
Cas sighed again I could almost hear him rolling his eyes but neither of them moved. 

  
I let myself get some actual sleep. 

That was until I woke up to a loud crash and Dean yelling Cas' name. 

  
I jumped up, my gun ready. 

  
Cas was laying half off the bed passed out whilst Dean was trying to pull Cas back up. 

  
My eyes adjusted and I saw an old man in the corner of the room with a huge steak knife. 

  
"Dean?!" 

  
"Sammy get the shotgun." Dean yelled. "Cas! Fucking wake up. SAM HIS HEADS BLEEDING!" 

  
"Stay with him." I ran across the room to grab the shotgun and shot at the ghost who was trying to get closer to Cas and Dean again. "Let's go. Now!" I yelled. 

  
"Cas!" Dean shook him. 

  
Cas opened his eyes and looked more confused than I'd ever seen him, I shot at the ghost again who was trying to take a swipe whilst both Dean and Cas were distracted. 

  
Dean dragged Cas up and wrapped Cas' arm around his neck, helping him walk out of the motel room. 

  
I took another shot at the ghost and ran after them. 

  
Dean and Cas were already in the backseat, Dean throwing the keys at me. 

  
"Drive." He ordered. "Cas, you okay, man? Talk to me." 

  
"Get off." Cas grumbled, holding his head. "Too warm." 

  
Dean swatted his hand away and held a t-shirt he'd found in the backseat to Cas' head. 

  
Cas hissed at the pain.

  
"You need a hospital, Cas?" I asked as we sped off. 

  
"No." 

  
"Yes he does." Dean argued. 

  
"I just hit my head. I'm fine." Cas argued. 

  
"How many fingers am I holding up?"

  
"You won't have fingers if you keep treating me like a baby." Cas growled still trying to get out of Dean's grip. 

  
I forced out a laugh. "See, he's fine." 

  
Dean glowered at me. "Get us to a 24 hour diner." 

  
"Yeah, got it." 

  
I headed to the diner, trying to ignore Dean fussing over Cas and Cas trying to get him to leave him alone. 

  
If I hadn't just been so surprised at being awake I would of found it funny. 

  
I got us to the diner and got up, grabbing the first aid kit from the trunk and some spare shoes we all kept there too. 

  
"Really Sam?" Dean scoffed at the sneakers I gave him. 

  
"Our other stuff is in the motel." I shrugged and gave him the first aid kit too. "How you feeling, Cas?" I asked. 

  
"Fine." He shoved his sneakers on which proved difficult with Dean being wrapped around him still. 

  
"Dean, get off him, he's good." 

  
"He's not good, a freaking ghost threw him against the bed post. He's bleeding from his damn head. He's not fine." Dean growled getting out of the car, his arm around Cas' shoulders. 

  
I sighed in defeat. "Sorry, Cas." 

  
Cas sighed but let himself lean against the car as Dean moved the t-shirt, his head had stopped bleeding at least. 

  
"Not gonna need stitches." I mused. 

  
"Don't you even think about using your mojo." Dean warned through his teeth as he cleaned the wound, his other hand on Cas' shoulder firmly. 

  
Cas set his shoulders but didn't argue.

  
"Sammy pass me the disinfectant." 

  
"I won't get an infection." Cas sighed. 

  
"You don't even wanna know what could of been on that bed post." Dean smirked. "Just let me fix you up, Cas." 

  
Cas nodded and scrunched his face when the disinfectant burned, Dean rubbed his shoulder. "Sorry, man." 

  
I almost laughed, I would of got teased and called a baby for that. Not freaking comforted. 

  
I rolled my eyes and let Dean carry on. 

  
I tried to find more decent looking clothes for us all instead of just sweatpants and t-shirts but there was nothing. 

  
"I'm not wearing that." Cas was trying to shove Dean away. 

  
"It's the only one we have." 

  
"It looks stupid." 

  
"How would you even know?" Dean argued, trying to get what looked like a plaster on Cas' temple.

  
"Because you said it was stupid last time you got hurt." Cas tried moving Dean again. 

  
"The bright pink plaster?" I smirked. "Pretty sure that's been in there since we were kids." 

  
"I'll be fine without." Cas huffed. 

  
"He will." I agreed. "Dean, you're being a little over bearing. Let's just get coffee, Cas is fine." 

  
Dean scowled but threw the first aid kit back in the trunk and headed into the diner. 

  
I walked in with Cas. 

  
"How many fingers am I holding up?"I smirked at him. 

  
"Shut up, Sam." Cas scowled at me, blushing. 

  
I burst out laughing, clapping him on the shoulder as we went inside. 

"Early morning boys?" The waitress greeted. 

  
"You could say that." Dean muttered, following her to a booth. 

  
I checked the time, 5 in the morning. 

  
Cas slid in the booth beside Dean and drank the coffee as soon as it was set down in front of him. 

  
"Sammy, I thought the ghost was only going after gay people?" Dean huffed. 

  
I shrugged. "I thought so too. Unless either of you have anything to share?"

  
Dean scoffed. "Are you seriously asking if I'm gay?"

  
"Well it was coming after Cas and you. I saw it trying to go for you as well." 

  
"I ain't gay and neither is Cas. Ghost probably just got annoyed that we got rid of all the other future victims." Dean huffed. 

  
"Yeah, alright." I rolled my eyes. 

  
"What can I get for you boys?" 

  
"Whatever is the greasiest and most delicious for me and this guy. The healthiest and grossest for him." Dean smirked. 

  
The waitress giggled, clearly trying to flirt with Dean. 

  
"Coming right up for you..." She was clearly trying to get his name but Dean's attention was on Cas again, checking the wound on his head and telling him off for blinking for too long. 

  
I gave the waitress a smile and an eye roll. 

  
She nodded her head and winked. "I got you." 

  
"If you two are done staring at each other we have a case to solve here." I sighed. 

  
Dean's head snapped up. "Cas is hurt Sam, he comes before the case." 

  
"I'm fine." Cas groaned, leaning his head back, not realising Dean's arm was there. He didn't seem to care and kept his head there. 

  
"Sure you are sleeping beauty. Sam what the Hell? Why did it come after us?"

  
"Maybe it thought you were a couple?" I shrugged. "I mean the manager thought you were and you were in the same bed." 

  
Dean blushed. "That sofa was killing me, man. Not like I can share with you and those arms." 

  
"I'm not judging." I sighed. "It probably just thought you were so it came after you. But now we know it's definitely Franklin Moone. We should wait until it's light and go back, talk to Pete and kill this son of a bitch." 

  
"Damn straight." Dean grinned when his food arrived, nudging Cas off his arm. 

  
Cas smiled softly and started eating his food.

We ate mostly in silence, I pulled my phone out and started looking into Franklin Moone more. 

  
He was definitely like his son. 

  
He'd go to racist groups. Protest at pride all over the country. Protest abortion clinics. 

  
There was a police case on his suicide that had been closed but it was definitely worth reading more into. 

  
"So get this, Franklin had another kid. This guy called Franklin Moone jnr. He died just after Franklin shot himself at his own house, three states over. A slash wound probably made with a steak knife." 

  
"So?" Dean asked, getting back in the car, seeming to trust Cas being alone in the backseat now.

  
"So, Franklin jnr was kicked out when he was fourteen for coming out as gay." 

  
"You think that's why he hated gay people so much? Because his son was?" Cas asked, absentmindedly touching his head. 

  
"Seems likely." Dean shrugged, narrowing his eyes at Cas' wound. "Let's get asking Pete about his big bro, huh?" 

  
"You guys should probably hang back and let me talk to him." 

  
"Why?" Dean glared at the same time Cas scowled. 

  
"He thinks you two are a couple and he thinks that you're customers, not FBI. He knows me. Just look around the motel and see if you can find anything whilst I'm keeping Pete busy." 

  
"Fine." Dean huffed and parked up, stalking into our room and getting changed into his jeans and flannel. 

  
Cas pulled the covers back and made the bed neatly whilst he waited for Dean to get out of the bathroom. 

  
Dean gave him some more clothes and lay on Cas' bed. 

  
"He hit his head damn hard, Sammy. I wasn't overreacting." He grumbled. 

  
"He doesn't like being mothered, though. He can take care of himself, if he needs help then he'll ask for it." 

  
Dean broke into a grin. "He's one of us, if he needs help he will never ask for it." 

  
I smirked. "Yeah, I guess so. He'll be fine." 

  
"I know." Dean shrugged. "It never would of happened if I just stayed on the damn sofa." 

  
"It's not your fault, Dean." I sighed. 

  
"But it is, Sammy. If I stayed on the sofa the ghost wouldn't of thought we were a thing. I was all happily asleep, not even a nightmare and next thing I know Cas kicked me real hard, I was about to have a go at him but I saw the ghost just dragging him out of the bed. Then Cas woke up and tried grabbing me to help him but the ghost pulled him harder then threw him against the bed post, man. That sound went right through me. I swear I heard something crack I don't know if it was his head or the damn bed post. " Dean closed his eyes. "I didn't even think that it was a ghost, my mind was blank, I just wanted to get Cas up." 

  
"You panicked, happens to everyone." 

  
"I had an iron bar right beside the bed, I coulda just used that but I-I didn't think." Dean grit his teeth. "I could of got the son of a bitch before he hurt Cas. But I didn't." Dean sighed, hand over his face. 

  
"Dean, you can't blame yourself for this. Cas is fine, just a bit of blood. We're gonna burn this ghost. It'll be a funny memory of you guys cuddling in bed." I smirked. 

  
"We weren't cuddling." Dean growled defensively. 

  
I held my hands up. "Stop elbowing me in the ribs." I mocked.

  
Cas came out of the bathroom then. "Hello."

  
"Hey, Cas. Feeling any better?" Dean asked. 

  
Cas nodded. 

  
"I'm gonna get changed." I headed to the bathroom, rolling my eyes at them both. 

  
When I came back out Cas sat cross legged on the bed, sipping coffee as Dean flicked through his phone on the opposite end. 

  
How domestic. 

  
I rolled my eyes again. 

  
"Ready guys?" I asked. 

  
They both nodded. 

  
I headed to the front desk and found Pete there looking worse for wear. 

  
"Pete." 

  
"Agent." Pete sighed. "You were aware before I was last night so-"

  
"I know, I was just looking into the history of this place. Been open for almost sixty years huh?"

  
He nodded. "Was my Dad's place before he passed it to me." 

  
"Pete, do you mind if we go somewhere more private?" I raised my eyebrows. 

  
He nodded and led me into his office. 

  
I quickly text Dean telling him Pete's room was empty. 

  
"What was your Father like, Pete?" I asked. 

  
"He was a good man, Agent. Why are you asking?"

  
"He died here right?" I found myself almost unable to be sympathetic to the guy. 

  
Pete nodded. 

  
"I read that it was a harsh way to go, suicide? That's gotta hurt right?" I asked. 

  
Pete glared at me. "I don't know why you're asking." 

  
"Just covering up some loose ends, see I was reading the case earlier. Just out of curiosity. Something just didn't feel right about it. The way he shot himself, it doesn't match with any of the ways I'd seen before. And then, your big brother dies just days later. Shoots himself, same make of gun, same bullets. Only this time the suicide was actually believable. You wanna explain that to me, Pete?"

  
Pete sighed. "Frankie wasn't right, okay. He-He was sick. Dad said he was sick." 

  
"You mean gay right?" 

  
Pete nodded. "I was only 8 when he left, agent. I didn't know the real reason or anything. Dad hated him so much and I just never understood." 

  
"So what happened?" I asked. 

  
"I guess it got too much for them both, they ended it. Hating your own family must take it's toll." He was lying again. 

  
"You do realise lying to me is a felony, right?"

  
"The case is closed." 

  
"I've reopened it. Unless you wanna spend the rest of your life in prison I suggest you tell me what happened. Now." 

  
Pete reached for a half drank bottle of whiskey. 

  
Even Dean wasn't this bad, it was barely 8am. 

  
I sighed but let him carry on. 

  
"Look, my Dad. He wasn't the kindest guy in the world. But he was my Dad. You understand that right?"

  
"My Dad wouldn't of kicked me out if I were gay." I narrowed my eyes at him. 

  
"Alright, alright. He told me Frankie was sick and he was gonna get better. But then when I was 16, Frankie came back. He wanted to take me away from Dad. I said no and then Dad came home and when he saw Frankie there with his 'boyfriend' he went into this rage and started beating on them both. The guy almost died, I think he ended up with brain damage." Pete tutted. I swallowed my bile. "Frankie didn't come back for a while after that. Not until 1997. He said he just wanted to talk to Dad so I let him in his office. Then I heard a gunshot and by the time I got there Frankie was gone." 

  
"Why didn't you tell the police what Frankie did if you hated him so much?"

  
"Frankie was just sick. I thought he could get cured or something. He was my family. I didn't want the police finding out what my Dad did to him and his friend either. That would ruin the business." 

  
"You were worried about the business?" I scoffed. 

  
"Hey screw you, agent." He growled. "I did what I did to protect my family. But after that I swear this place is cursed. People just keep dying here, it's always the gays too. I try and give them rooms with separate beds so they get the message they ain't welcome. Sometimes they leave because they don't wanna give me money but the one's that stay end up dead." 

  
"And you never thought to tell anyone any of this?" I groaned. 

  
"Who would believe me?" He shouted. "Gay people get here and they die also I'm not a fan of gay people. It would look like it was me killing them." 

  
"Right. So why not just refuse service?

  
"I need the money, man." He sighed. "I know it ain't right, but it's not like they'll be missed by much right?"

  
I sighed, ignoring his comment. 

  
"Your Dad, did he have anything that he treasured. Like a family heirloom, a ring, anything like that?"

  
"Why?"

  
"Because I think your Dad is killing these couples, Pete. He's a ghost. He attacked my brother and my best friend last night." 

  
"Oh God, are they dead too?" 

  
"You think I'd be being so polite to you if they were?" I glared. 

  
"You're not FBI?" 

  
I shook my head. "We stop this kind of thing from happening. Did your Dad have anything like that?" 

  
Pete's eyes widened. "He had a pocket watch, it's in my room." He started to get up. 

  
I held my hand up. "Stay there." 

  
I called Dean. 

  
"Yeah?"

  
"Look for a pocket watch. Pete knew about it this whole time." 

  
"Scumbag. Cas looking for a pocket watch, okay?" Dean said. "Right, any clue on where it is?"

  
"Where is it?" I asked Pete. 

  
"It's under my bed." 

  
"Under the bed, Dean." 

  
"Cool." He hung up. 

  
"Your brothers in my room?" Pete asked. 

"Yeah." I nodded. "Let's go." 

  
I followed Pete to his room and entered with him. 

  
Cas was currently struggling under the bed whilst Dean giggled at him, kicking his leg with his foot. Laughing harder when Cas yelled at him. 

  
"Just let him get the watch, Jerk." 

  
"Cool it, bitch." Dean rolled his eyes. "He's got better eyes that you or me. You got it yet, Huggybear?"

  
Cas shuffled out from under the bed with a small box, opening it was the pocket watch. 

  
Dean pulled Cas up and grinned. "Let's burn this sicko." 

  
We all followed Dean out of the room and into the parking lot where he put the pocket watch on the floor and doused it in lighter fluid and salt. 

  
"Cas, do the honours?" Dean handed him the matches. 

  
Cas grinned wider than I'd ever seen him as he lit the watch on fire. 

  
The ghost turned up again, I saw Dean shove himself in front of Cas as the ghost of Franklin Moone lit up the parking lot in broad daylight. 

  
"See you in Hell, bitch." Cas looked to Dean for the approval. 

  
Dean beamed and threw his arm around Cas' shoulder. 

  
"That was beautiful." 

  
Cas chuckled. "Can we go home now?" 

  
"Course."

  
They both headed back to the car. 

"Don't tell anyone we were here." I warned and headed back to our room to grab our bags. 

  
Once we got back to the bunker we were all in desperate need of a nap. 

  
I walked past Dean's room, the door open. 

  
"You okay?" I asked. 

  
Dean smiled up from his bed, a finger to his lips. 

  
"He's flat out." 

  
"You don't have the excuse of a sofa here, Dean." I smirked, spotting Cas under the covers, tucked into Dean's side. 

  
"Best few hours sleep I'd ever freaking had, Sammy." 

  
"I'm telling Charlie." I gave him a shit eating grin and shut the door. 

  
_Finally._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed  
> Sorry I've been extremely inactive on here but during these past few weeks I've been writing a lot believe it or not.  
> Stay safe and stay inside dudes.


End file.
